Just Another Loss Story
by LunaSkye23
Summary: Story of an overweight teenager and a doctor. [Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece] [LawLu/Modern AU] [One-shot]


I know it's late but Happy Valentine's Day! Tell me your thoughts! :3

* * *

xxx

In his three months of housemanship, he had only been assigned to work on critical cases, mostly surgeries due to his exceptional skills. But then, it is different today. Strangely, there are no critical cases that day so he is assigned to perform a medical check up on the teenager in front of him.

Monkey D. Luffy. Nineteen. 100 kg.

And, he reminds Law to his chubby friend Bepo so much.

Apparently, the teenager was forced by his brothers to get a medical check up and the brothers will not let him leave the hospital until he gets it. According to the brothers, the teenager gained a lot of weight since he started college and they are very worried.

"Have a seat. I'll check your blood pressure first." says Law, and the teenager obediently sits.

"Trafu... Trafla... Traflagra Law."

And, Law looks up from the form he is filling.

Seriously?

"It's Trafalgar."

"Oh, you have a very cool name!"

"Thanks. This is going to hurt a little." says Law, and he starts pumping the air bulb.

"Doctor." says the teenager after Law is done checking his blood pressure. And, Law responds with a hum. "You're very handsome."

Law then slowly looks up again with his eyes blinking.

"You look a little scary with all the tattoos but you're very handsome."

"Okay... Thanks." answers Law then, before he goes back to the medical check up form. But then, the teenager does not stop there.

"Doctor." the teenager calls him again and Law responds with a hum. "I want to ask someone out."

Huh? Does he want a dating advice now?

It comes off a little weird to Law. But then, Law does not ignore him. "Okay... Then go."

"Do you think they'll like me if I'm fat?"

"I don't know. That depends on the person."

"How about you?"

And, the question takes Law by surprise. "Isn't that too personal? I'm just... your doctor."

It is silent after that and Law really thinks the teenager will not be asking him anything anymore but he is wrong.

So wrong.

"Doctor." asks the teenager again and somehow, it ticks Law off a little.

"Can't you just say them straight away?!" Law blurts out, voice raises a little but the teenager is not shocked at all. Instead, he says with a stoic face,

"I want to lose weight."

And, that leaves Law dumbfounded.

Seriously? Good then. Good for him.

Honestly, he kind of feels like kicking the teenager out but he manages to control himself. He is a doctor after all. He should help his patients. He then takes few deep breaths and answers the teenager,

"Okay. Then do it."

"I need motivation."

"Okay. There are a lot of websites-"

"Can you give me the motivation?"

And, the question takes him by surprise. Again.

Huh? What's up with this kid?

"No. Anyway, I'm finished. You can go home now. Your blood and urine tests will be done by tomorrow. Remember. Reduce your-"

"I've decided." Luffy interrupts, wide smile on his face. "You'll be my trainer."

Huh?

* * *

xxx

"Doctor please... Please... Please..." Luffy says, as he holds on to Law's leg. He came to pick his full report up the next afternoon and he has not stopped begging Law to become his trainer ever since.

"Seriously, you're so annoying!" says Law, finally losing his cool.

What had he done to deserve something like this?!

"Please... I need motivation..."

"Why me?! I'm busy! Go to a gym!" yells Law, and Luffy looks at him with a pair of puppy eyes. "Will you stop doing that?! Now it looks like I'm bullying you!"

"It has to be you or it will be meaningless!"

"What are you talking about?! Leave me alone! I'll call the security!"

"No. Please no!"

Suddenly, Law hears a knock on his door and a nurse comes in, telling him that he is needed in the ICU so Luffy has to leave.

Surprisingly, Luffy obeys him when he tells Luffy to leave.

As Law makes his way to the ICU, a thought pops up in his mind.

What was that?

* * *

Xxx

That Sunday, Law wakes up from his sleep feeling refreshed. He washes up and goes to the kitchen to brew some coffee. Then, he sits at the counter enjoying his coffee with a book in his hand.

Finally. After a hectic week at the hospital he can now relax.

And, no more crazy teenager running after him, begging him to become his trainer.

At least not today.

He has to figure something out. Maybe he really needs to put Luffy up on security's blacklist.

Suddenly, he hears knocks on his door.

Who is it? He never really had anyone came to visit in the weekend since he already told all his friends to leave him alone on Sunday.

He then lazily makes his way to the door and...

Surprise, surprise.

"Good morning Doctor." a familiar teenager with wide smile says, and Law immediately closes the door. Then, he can hear the teenager calling him from behind the door. "Doctor! Doctor!"

Okay. Maybe he will go away if Law ignores him.

But then, the knocking goes on for five minutes. Non-stop.

"Stop knocking! How did you find me?!" Law asks, from behind the door.

"That doctor with brown hair told me you live here!"

Doctor? Brown hair?

And, a face pops up in his mind.

Shachi. It's Shachi, right? Damn it. Law will turn that guy into a kebab.

"Doctor. Can you open the door?" Luffy asks, already stopped knocking.

NO. OF COURSE NOT.

"Leave now or I'll call the security!"

"Doctor, please? I really need-"

"I'll give you three seconds! Three!"

And, it is suddenly silent.

Is he gone? Good then.

Finally. He can now read in peace.

That night, Law decides to go out to get dinner. He skipped breakfast and lunch because he was too caught up in his reading and he is now super hungry.

The moment he opens the door, he sees a chubby figure leaning on the wall next to his door, sleeping.

And, his eyes slowly widen.

Seriously?

Law then lets out a sigh and proceeds to wake the teenager up. "Oi."

It takes a few tries until the teenager finally opens his eyes.

"Do... Doctor!Please don't call the security! I promise I don't mean anything bad! I just want you to hear me out! Please!"

Somehow, Law starts to pity him and agrees to listen to him.

"Please. I really need you to help. I want to look good when I ask this person out so I really need to lose weight. I need to lose at least 40 kg!"

Corny. Super corny.

"Okay. Why me?"

"Because you look scary. I'm sure I'll listen to you."

And, Law can hear his veins popping. Then, he holds both his hands out and pinches the teenager's cheeks really hard.

"WUUUU WUUU I'M SORRY I'M REALLY SORRY!"

After few minutes, Law takes out few deep breaths and looks at the teenager who is still rubbing his cheeks.

The boy is annoying but he is honest. And somehow, his honest words moved Law a little.

Okay. Corny. Whatever.

He is a doctor anyway.

But he will do it just this one time. Just this once.

"Fine. If you want me to help, you must listen to everything I say."

And, the teenager looks up with sparkling eyes, wide smile. "Aye aye, doctor!"

* * *

xxx

So, for the start, Luffy has to reduce his calorie intake by following the meal plan Law gave him and the doctor agreed to train with him during the weekend. They start their first week of training with a morning run in the City Stadium and Luffy seems to lose his motivation after his first round.

"What happens to your goal?" Law asks sarcastically.

"I have no energy. I had very little meat." answers Luffy.

He is exaggerating! Law thinks, as he narrow-eyes the teenager next to him. But then, it is kind of impressive that the teenager _really_ follows his meal plan since he looks... Well, rebellious.

"Oh, you really followed the meal plan?"

"Of course. I told you I want to lose weight. I want to ask someone out!"

"Then don't give me excuses! Start running now!" says Law, followed by Luffy's protesting whine. But then, the teenager starts running anyway.

"You must really like her, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then. Just two more rounds to go. If you can finish it I'll allow you to eat meat today." Law says, and he waits for a moment before he adds, "My treat."

And, Luffy is immediately back to being energetic, leaving Law behind dumbfounded as he runs with an insane speed, completing the two rounds.

"How did you do that?!" asks Law, as soon as he reaches Luffy.

"I used to do sports back in school!"

Huh?

"That's cheating!"

"You didn't ask me! Yosh! Now let's go to a meat place!" Luffy says excitedly, one fist in the air.

"Nobody eats meat in the morning!"

* * *

xxx

The following week, they meet again as usual in the stadium for morning run.

"Doctor, doctor!" Luffy says loudly, waving as he approaches Law.

"You're too loud!"

"Well, I'm excited!"

"Really?" Law asks, skeptical. "Isn't it tiring? You were droopy like Tare Panda last week."

"Tare Panda? You know Tare Panda?" Luffy asks in disbelief.

"Why? Doesn't everyone know?"

That Panda is cute as hell.

"You look scary but you like Tare Panda!"

"Who said I like Tare Panda, you idiot!" Law holds out his hands, trying to pinch Luffy but the teenager immediately runs, starting their training of the day.

* * *

xxx

"Doctor, look! I bought new pants! All my pants are getting big!" Luffy says one day, showing off his new red pants which is two size smaller. It had been two months since they started training together and Law must say he is really impressed by the result.

"Actually, you are getting smaller."

"Yeah, I wanted to say that!" says Luffy, bright smile on his face. He is excited. "I really can't wait to lose more weight!"

"Okay then. We'll start new routines today. They will be harder."

"Yooooosh!"

An hour later, Luffy lies helplessly on the ground, tired from the training he has been doing. Law increased the intensity of their training and Luffy is having a hard time adapting to it.

"Don't give up here! Do you want to ask her out or not?!" yells Law.

"I want to!"

"Then you have twenty push ups to go! Just twenty!"

And, Luffy immediately gets up from the floor, finishing the last twenty. His voice echoes in the stadium as he shouts, "YOOOSHHH!"

Law gives him a break after that and Luffy ends up lying on the ground again, wide smile on his face.

Well, now that Law looks at Luffy, he notices that Luffy smiles really wide like his Uncle Cora.

Cute.

And, Law subconsciously holds out his hand and pinches Luffy's cheek lightly.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asks, and Law freezes.

Excuse, find an excuse!

"I... I... I... was trying to measure how fat your cheek is!"

What a poor excuse.

Surprisingly, Luffy responds to him excitedly, "Oh. You're going to use it to make a new plan for me?"

And, Law nods his head, relieved.

Good thing he bought it! He bought it!

* * *

xxx

"Doctor, am I ugly?" Luffy asks, one day as he lies on the ground after their evening run. It had been four months since they started training together and they switched from the stadium to the park because Luffy wanted more challenges.

Honestly, Law finds the question weird. Well, he does not see any reason why Luffy would ask him something like that. But still, he answers, "No."

You are cute like a bear.

At least when he first met Luffy.

Luffy had lost a total of 30 kg now and he looks a lot healthier, leaner and fit.

"Good to know." says Luffy then, flashing his trademark smile - the smile that Law finds very calming and very warming at the same time.

And, he is starting to enjoy Luffy's presence very much now. But then, he knows better that he should not be too attached to Luffy. Once Luffy reaches his goal Law will have nothing to do with him anymore.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asks, finally noticing how Law is staring at him subconsciously and Law immediately shifts his gaze.

"Nothing." answers Law. Then, he looks back at Luffy with a faint smile. "Since you worked hard today I'll allow you to eat one serving of meat ramen."

And, Luffy looks at him with a glowing face. "Doctor, I've never seen you smile like that."

Law then furrows his brows, cheeks puffy. "Idiot."

"Awww puffy cheeks? You're so cute!"

"S-s- shut up!"

"But seriously. You should smile more. You look much cuter when you smile." says Luffy, and Law can feel his face warming up even more.

"G-g- get up! The ramen shop will close soon!"

* * *

xxx

Three months later, just before their usual training, Luffy weighs himself and both of them are very happy to see the number.

Luffy lost a total of 41 kg and he looks very healthy, lean, and fit now.

"Doctor! I've lost 41 kg. Look!"

"Good then. So this is my last week with you."

"WHATTTT?!"

"I agreed to help you to reach your goal. You lost 41 kg and I think no one will reject you now."

"Really?"

"Yeah." says Law, and the teenager excitedly replies him,

"Time for training!"

That evening, they have their dinner together one last time and before they part, Law keeps reminding Luffy to watch his weight and make time for exercises.

"Sure! I'll be keeping in touch with you, okay?" says Luffy, and Law nods with a faint smile.

Yeah, they have each other's contact details but he doubts that they will even manage to keep in touch. He is busy while Luffy is... Well, will probably be occupied with his new company.

And, his heart aches a little to that thought.

"I'm going to ask the person out next week! Wish me luck!" says Luffy, as he waves to Law and Law waves back at him.

"All the best." says Law, and he watches as Luffy disappears from his line of sight.

* * *

xxx

The following Sunday, Law wakes up from his sleep earlier even when he had set his alarm to wake him up much later. He is already too used to waking up earlier for the last seven months and now, he does not have to wake up super early anymore.

Somehow, it makes him feel lonely.

Ah, he should not think about it too much. So, he proceeds to do his usual routines - things he did before he met Luffy, his books.

It is almost afternoon when he hears knocks on his door and he lazily gets up from the couch.

Who is it now? Law thinks, as he walks to the door.

And, he opens the door to find a familiar face that he did not expect at all.

Surprise, surprise.

Is he here for another training? But he is in a casual attire...

... and he looks really cute.

"Huh? What are you doing here? You reached your goal. Did you forget?"

"There's one thing I need to ask you." Luffy says, flashing his white, healthy teeth. "Anyway, how do I look?"

"You look great. Okay now what is it?"

And, Law can see Luffy taking in few deep breaths before he takes out a bouquet of flower from behind him and asks, "Will you go out with me?"

Law then looks at Luffy dumbfounded. "So now you want to practise this with me?" Law asks, eyes narrowed.

"It is you. I wanted to ask you out."

Law then blinks his eyes a few times. Huh?

"Isn't it... Weren't you going to ask... a girl?"

"I didn't say that. You assumed that." says Luffy, and Law immediately recalls his moments with Luffy.

Well, yeah. Luffy is right. He never actually mentioned about asking a girl out...

"I like you. Will you go out with me? Look, I'm no longer fat!" says Luffy, and Law starts to chuckle.

Seriously?

"Well... Actually, I like it when you're chubby..."

Chubby and fluffy. Like a bear.

And, Luffy looks at him with a _very_ surprised face. He looks like he is going to burst into tears.

"HUH?! I... WAIT FOR ME! I'LL GET THE WEIGHT BACK REALLY FAST!"

"Don't be silly!"

"I want you to say yes! I want to date you!" says Luffy, voice starting to crack. Then, he can hear Law says,

"I didn't say no, right?"

Luffy then ends up looking at him in confusion.

"Yes." says Law, smile on his face. This time, it is no longer a faint one. "Let's... Go out."

And, Luffy flashes his bright smile again. "YOSHHH!"


End file.
